Madness
by Meowre
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock have been more stupid than they ussually are lately. Let's see what happens..


Crisis In The Pokemon World  
  
I made this to torture the people in the pokemon world.^-^ Enjoy.. Yes.. Everyone will die in the end.. And, please go easy on me.. Everyone's being stupid in this.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were outside. I don't really know what everyone else was doing, but Pikachu was eating an apple. ACCEDENTALLY Pikachu swallowed the whole apple. "Oh no, not again!" said Ash. Ash picked Pikachu up, swung him around by his tail, shooting the apple off in some random place. Ash heard a crash, and a shatter. He dropped Pikachu, and turned his head to see what happened. The apple crashed through a window. Leaning out the broken window was an old lady, shaking her cane at Ash. "Foolish youth! Doing stupid things these days! Can't find no smart people!" she screamed. She came out the front door, in a wheel chair. The lady was heading right for Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. She went up to Pikachu, and whacked him upside the head with her cane. "Umm.. Ma'am.." Brock started. "Don't you be telling ME son!" she said. She jumped out of her wheel chair and attacked Brock. Misty jumped on top of the old lady and knocked her out. "Oh no.." said Ash. The old lady became conscious again, and yelled, "That's my cheese! You can't eat it!" Then she dropped dead. "See Misty? Look what you did.." said Brock. "Well.. We could hide the body now.." said Misty. So that's what they were going to do. Brock and Ash carried the old lady. "Why do I have to carry her?" Ash whined. "Because.." Misty thought. "Because I'm allergic to weird dead old ladies." She said. "Really? I didn't know that.." said Brock. They hid her under a parked car, and ran off. "Hey, where's Pikachu?" asked Brock. "Oh no!" everyone exclaimed. Pikachu was still lying on the ground knocked out. Suddenly Pikachu jumped up and started screaming while running around in circles, after he was done screaming, he did a little jig. Then he fell asleep. "Geez, that was freaky." Said Ash. He picked up Pikachu, dropped him in his backpack, and zipped the backpack up. "Uh.. Ash? Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Misty. "Yeah, I'm sure." Said Ash. "Yeah, plus, he's the main character in the Pokemon story! He should know, Misty." Said Brock. Suddenly there was a noise heard inside Ash's backpack. Ash started feeling as if his backpack was pulling him. Ash was electrocuted. He rolled down a hill, screaming, and fell into a lake. Strangely, Ash inflated like a life boat.. "Cool!" exclaimed Misty. "We got a free tour of this place! Thanks Ash!" said Brock. Misty and Brock jumped ontop of Ash, as he started moving. Everyone screamed as they were electrocuted. Misty and Brock jumped off, and pulled Ash back to land. Ash was still inflated. Infact, Ash was starting to inflate like a balloon. He started floating a little. "Yay!" said Misty. "I love hot air balloon rides", she said. Misty grabbed one of Ash's legs, and Brock grabbed the other. They floated it reeeeeeeaaaaaally high, so high, they reached the real world! But when they did, because of Misty and Brock's weight combined, Misty and Brock fell off with Ash's pants. "HEY! You can't steal my pants!" Screamed Ash. Ash deflated, he went swooshing around really fast, up, down, across the real world (yeah, that's the kid ya just saw now, that swooshed past yer face..).. He fell back down to his own world after that. Misty and Brock were using Ash's pants as a parachute. Ash came falling down, and grabbed his pants. He put them on. "Ash no!" yelled Brock. But it was too late. They fell fast downwards. They fell through a roof of a religious boarding school. Girls screamed and cried. The nuns made the cross on their chest. "Sorry bout' that dudes!" yelled Brock. Misty, Brock, and Ash ran out of the school.  
  
They were back outside again. Something was missing. Something, yet they couldn't tell what. Suddenly Ash felt an electrical shock. He unzipped his bag, and took Pikachu out. Ash stared at pikachu. Something was wrong. "Why is Pikachu purple?" asked Misty. "I don't know." Said Ash. "I know! We could go to a paint factory, and paint him back yellow!" exclaimed Brock. "Yeah!" said Misty and Ash. So, they walked and walked. Finally they reached the paint factory. Brock tried to open the door. "Oh no, it's locked!" He said. (Between us, we know Brock was just turning the handle the wrong way.. But he doesn't know that..) "Up there!" Misty said. She pointed to an open window. Ash, Brock, and Misty climbed up and through the window. Inside it was dark. Ash, Misty, and Brock split up on a journey to find the light switch. Brock felt the tiny light switch. Ash, opposite of him felt a huge switch. "I found it!" They yelled at the same time. They both pulled a switch. Brock had happened to pull the right one. Ash didn't. The switch Ash pulled was painted red, and was humongous. Suddenly a loud voice boomed on a loudspeaker. "Please evacuate the building immediately" it said. "Let's go." Said Misty. Ash, Misty, and Brock left the building. Pikachu slipped out of Ash's backpack, and ran inside. Ash was to stupid to notice. A huge "kaboom" was heard in the building. The paint factory exploded. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran.  
  
Later on, they finally noticed Pikachu was gone. "Oh no, not again!" said Ash. Suddenly Pikachu came out from some bushes, stumbling. "Pikachu!" Misty cried happily. Ash, Brock, and Misty ran to Pikachu. Something was wrong, though. Pikachu was tie-dyed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
